Las vacaciones de Mu
by Beledien
Summary: Otra vez yo! para contarles la historia de como a nuestro caballero de Aries le va en sus vacaciones.
1. el doctor dijo

**Nota**: Saint Seiya es de Masami Kurumada, este es otro fic para agregar a la larga lista de fics inconclusos y que por diversas razones, llámese también flojera no pienso terminar, o tal vez si, lo importante es que aquí hay otra propuesta a ver si cuaja

**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**

**Las vacaciones de Mu.**

_-mandar a Mu de vacaciones?_ –dijo Saori sin poder digerir lo que acababa de escuchar

_-el doctor le dijo que se vaya a un lugar tranquilo_ –dijo Shion preocupado por su alumno _-lo más lejos posible del santuario._

_-Pero que no es Mu el caballero que domina la técnica de curar heridas y esas cosas?_

_-así es, es muy bueno en eso, cuando se trata de heridas de combates_ –respondió Shion _- pero no del estrés._

_-y porque puede tener estrés Mu, si yo soy la que administra todo aquí._

_-acuérdese de la vez que quiso que Aldebaran destruyó su casa, o cuando Camus congeló sus gradas para que unas niñas dejen de perseguirlo, o cuando Ikki quemó sus muebles porque un ratón asustó a Shun, y la vez que vinieron los guerreros de Asgard y se armó al grande, sin contar con la vez que Kiki..._

_-está bien, está bien –_dijo Saori –_tienes mi permiso, Mu puede transportarse donde le plazca._

_-creo que no será posible esta vez_ -dijo el patriarca -_el doctor le recomendó no hacer ningún esfuerzo y olvidarse de su trabajo, la teletransportación es parte de ello._

_-y que debo hacer entonces?_

_-pues darle vacaciones pagadas_

_-QUE! –_Casi gritó Saori, ya que la habían afectado donde más le dolía -_Enloqueciste!_

_Recuerde que la anterior semana vinieron a visitarnos los de la OIT (Organización Internacional del Trabajo) al parecer recibieron quejas de que no se les pagaba sueldo a los caballeros y no tenían vacaciones._

_-No me los recuerdes! –_dijo Atena mirando suspicazmente hacia todos lados _-Será que volverán pronto?_

_-no lo sé_ –dijo Shion viendo por donde iba la cosa _-pero llegó esta carta esta mañana, dicen que entrevistarán a los caballeros para ver que opinan del trato en el santuario._

_-pues no creo que mis caballeros estén disconformes_ –Atena respingó su nariz _-Mu menos que todos, llámalo, arreglaré yo misma esas locas ideas de pedir vacaciones._

Shion llama a Mu mentalmente que se aparece con Shaka y una tacita de té de jazmín.

_-Eso es Mu, con eso se te pasará_ –decía el santo de la virgen.

_-Que fue lo que pasó esta vez?_ –dijo Shion

_-nada serio –_dijo Shaka resignado –_Seiya quería que Mu le incorpore un paracaídas a su armadura, y para eso usó las capas de los caballeros dorados, y lo demás ustedes se pueden imaginar, no quedó nada entero en la primera casa_

_-Seiya!_ –dijo Mu asustado –_no! donde está!_

Saori miró a cielo y sacudió la cabeza

_-Está bien acepto, mandaré a Mu de vacaciones al lugar que elija, porque si no capaz me caen con multas y demandas. Así por lo menos no estarán aquí para arruinarlo todo cuando vengan los de la OIT_

_-para eso tendría que mandar a Seiya de vacaciones_ –dijo Shion

Y como Saori accedió darle vacaciones a Mu, ahora quedaba elegir el destino, aunque Mu no estaba muy seguro, él sólo quería regresar a Jamir donde no iba nadie ni por casualidad, seguro no hallaría lugar más tranquilo que ese pero.

_-que bueno que al fin te dieron vacaciones Mu_ –dijo Aldebaran muy emocionado -_a dónde piensas ir?_

_-a Jamir, tengo que ver como está mi castillo._

_-Pero recuerda lo que te dijo el médico –_dijo el toro -_tienes que alejarte de toda tu rutina y si vas a Jamir seguro te pondrás a reparar tu castillo que hasta gradas le falta._

_-pero si yo quie..._

_-y sin tomar en cuenta que cualquier momento puede llegar algún caballero a pedirte que arregles su armadura._

_-no estoy muy seguro_

además Seiya ya conoce ese lugar seguro te encontrará y es por su culpa en primer lugar que tienes que descansar.

_-tienes un buen punto ahí pero a donde puedo ir de vacaciones?_ –se preguntó el carnero rascándose la cabeza

pues a Brasil! no hay lugar más bonito.

_-Brasil? yo no conozco ese lugar._

_-por eso, yo puedo ir contigo y te enseño todo el lugar._

_-tu quieres venir conmigo? –_dijo Mu temeroso de la respuesta

_-claro, si Saori accedió a darte vacaciones no ve porque a mí no._

_-pero crees que en Brasil pueda descansar?_

_-sí, te relajarás en las playas de Río._

_-está bien, vamos a Brasil, sólo porque el doctor me dijo que no tenga sobresaltos._

_-te vas a brasil Mu?_ –dijo Saga que hace rato escuchaba la conversación detrás de la puerta

_-que suerte tienes, me gustaría ir también._ –dijo Kanon que tenía la misma fea costumbre de su hermano

_-y porque no vas?_ –dijo Aldebaran -después de todo no creo que a Saori le moleste.

_-si Kanon va yo también voy_ –dijo Saga

no seas tonto no puedes dejar la casa abandonada –le dijo Kanon

_-claro que puedo, que no te acuerdas que puedo controlar mi armadura desde lejos, además como si Saori vendría a visitarnos tan seguido._

_-está dicho nos vamos de vacaciones_ –festejo el caballero de Tauro

_-hay un pequeñísimo problema que no hemos solucionado_ –dijo Saga

_-Cual?_ –pregunto su par

_-que no tenemos dinero para ir_ –dijo Saga

_-no te preocupes Saori le dio su tarjeta de crédito a Mu_ –dijo Aldebaran levantando en alto la tarjeta que sacó a Mu del bolsillo _–con eso podemos viajar a donde queramos._

_-Bien!_ -dijeron los gemelos antes de correr a su casa a alistar sus maletas

**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**


	2. Río de Janeiro

**Nota:** Saint Seiya es creación de Kurumada, segundo capítulo y no tengo más que poner que los agradecimientos a Angel of Gemini y a Musha por su apoyo y creer que todavía puedo escribir algo chistoso. Gracias!

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Las vacaciones de Mu 2**

Los cuatro caballeros prepararon sus maletas y volaron hasta Río de Janeiro donde están las playas, el Cristo Redentor y muchas otras atracciones más. Pero los caballeros lo primero que hacen al llegar es comprar entradas para un partidillo amistoso entre los campeones de la Copa América y los campeones de la Eurocopa.

_-ya trajiste las entradas?_ –pregunto Saga caballero de géminis

_-Sí dijo Aldebaran_ -y eso que casi se agotan.

_-entradas para donde?_ –preguntó inocentemente el caballero de la primera casa

_-pues para el partido Brasil Grecia._ –dijo Aldebaran –_por suerte tengo un primo que me las consiguió a muy buen precio_

_-vamos a ir a ver un partido de Fútbol?_ –Mu no creí que esta era una buena idea _-Yo creí que eran entradas para el teatro o algo así._

_-Pero que es mejor espectáculo que el fútbol_ –dijo Saga contento -_vamos Mu te divertirás._

_-no hay nada como ir al estadio para liberarte de el estrés _–añadió el toro

_-si ustedes lo dicen_ –dijo Mu todavía con dudas

Los caballeros se fueron al estadio Maracaná, (donde más) el ambiente está muy caldeado. Las barras gritan y agitan sus banderas ya que a pesar de estar en Brasil los griegos tienen bastante apoyo de los residentes.

Mu y los demás llegan con el tiempo justo para acomodarse en sus asientos y comienza el partido, los equipos entran a la cancha y todo parece normal los primeros minutos y comienzan a sonar los primeros tambores y silbatos de las barras o la torcida para ser más exactos.

_-Que te parece el estadio Mu?_ –le pregunta Aldebaran

_-casi no te escucho con todo el ruido que hace la gente._

_-relájate Mu y disfruta el partido_ –dijo Saga que vestía la casaca del seleccionado griego

_-no veo como con tanto escándalo_ –dijo Mu -además para que trajiste una radio Aldebaran?

_-pues para escuchar el relato del partido_

_-de paso puedes escuchar como Grecia humilla a Brasil en su cancha_ –dijo Kanon

_-en tus sueños_ –le contestó el toro _-les prometo que no les ganaremos por más de 4 goles._

_-con que eso es lo que crees?_ –le dice Saga

_-no me gusta presumir de mi equipo._

Los gemelos y Aldebaran se ponen a discutir con Mu en medio. Y no ponen atención al partido cuando de pronto el estadio estalla.

_-GOOOOL! De Brasil_ –dicen por la radio y el estadio estalla de alegría

JA JA JA! Que les iba diciendo, si mi equipo es el mejor –se jacta Aldebaran

seguro hicieron trampa –dijo Saga

_-siempre hacen trampa_ –dijo Kanon

_-lo que pasa es que su equipito no puede con mi equipo de estrellas._

_-ahora si que te pasaste buey de yunta_ –Saga se molestó por este comentario

_-sí, no puedes insultar así al campeón de Europa_ –le siguió Kanon

Y siguieron peleando, pero no pasaron ni dos minutos y el estadio se silenció.

_-GOOOL! De Grecia_ –y por un momento el estadio se silenció

_-En tu cara Aldebaran!_ –le gritó Saga al caballero de Tauro

_-y en tu cancha!_ –Acotó Kanon

_-ese arbitro es un vendido, seguro le pagaron!_ –se quejó Aldebaran, mientras Mu sólo se agarraba la cabeza, este no era el mejor lugar para descansar

Y las cosas no mejoraron para el segundo tiempo, más bien se pusieron peor porque ni Saga ni Aldebaran dejaban de discutir con todo el ruido del estadio y la radio que relataba el partido con Mu tapándose los oídos en medio de la discusión.

_-SILENCIO!_ –finalmente gritó Mu al borde de un ataque de nervios

Y la porción de las graderías donde estaban se calló

_-que te pasa Mu?_ –preguntó Saga

_-que no te gusta el fútbol?_ –Kanon imitó a su hermano

_-si es un partido muy bueno_ –dijo Aldebaran y los gemelos asintieron como si nunca antes hubieran discutido

_-pues no puedo ver nada si se la pasan peleando delante de mí!_ –dijo Mu

Se podía ver una venita palpitando en la sien de Mu.

_-cálmate Mu, no es para tanto_ –dijo Saga

_-cuenta hasta diez._

_-te prometemos quedarnos quietos y callados en nuestros lugares._

_-Más les vale_ –dijo Mu algo más tranquilo confiando en las promesas de los tres santos de Atena

El partido seguía su curso normal hasta que el arbitro decreta penal para Brasil.

_-Penal! Penal!_ –se levantó Aldebaran de su asiento y se puso a festejar

_-Trampa!_ –Refutó Saga al toro -_Viste como se lanzó!_

_-Arbitro vendido!_ –gritó Kanon lanzando su vaso de refresco adelante

_-pero esto no se queda así_ –amenazó el santo de los gemelos

En ese momento el jugador de Brasil se prepara para patear el penal pero algo raro sucede.

_-el jugador coloca el balón en el punto del penal_ –decían en la radio -_el arquero griego se prepara, Ronaldo corre y... un momento el jugador desapareció de la cancha, nadie sabe que fue lo que pasó. Se acerca el arbitro para inspeccionar el área. No hay nada fuera de lo común, es como si hubiera sido llevado a otra dimensión._

_-tú no tendrás nada que ver? –_preguntó Aldebaran mirando feo a Saga

_-Me hablabas querido Aldebaran?_ –dijo Saga muy cínicamente

_-no te hagas el inocente conmigo, regresa de una vez al jugador o si no te las verás conmigo!_

_-eso si que no, tú al loco de Saga no lo tocas en mi presencia_ –defendió a su hermano Kanon

_-si tu lo dices –_dijo Aldebaran una vez que hubo rumiando su venganza _-pero puedo hacer esto. Por el poder del gran cuerno!_

_-algo sucede -_dijeron en la radio _-el arco de los griegos exploto de repente, nadie se explica como._

_-ahora si te pasaste vaca de dos patas_ –Kanon se levanto de su _asiento -explosión de Galaxias!_

_-ahora es el arco de Brasil el que explotó_ –Escuchó Mu decir por la radio _-la gente sigue sin explicarse que fue lo que pasó._

_-yo si sé, estos dos de aquí, hacen trampa!_ –Acusó el toro a los gemelos

_-tú eres el tramposo, y tu equipo también!_ –le gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Mu que para esos momentos presentía que grandes problemas se avecinaban trató de salir de allí lo más pronto posible pero ya era demasiado tarde porque las barras enfurecidas comenzaron a pelear todos contra todos y en medio de la trifulca los caballeros

Mu no lo recuerda muy bien, pero para cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la cara de Aldebaran contento y a su lado los gemelos.

_-que fue lo que pasó?_ –dijo el carnero levantando la cabeza –_donde estoy?_

_-En la delegación de la policía _–dijo Aldebaran

No te preocupes –dijo Saga

_-mañana a esta hora ya estaremos libres_ –dijo Kanon apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos mientras trataba de dormir.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Nota: **Es que me gusta mucho el fútbol y estando los caballeros en Brasil no iban a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, confiemos en que le vaya mejor a Mu más adelante.


	3. Paris

**Nota: **Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada y Toei Animations, lamento haber tardado en publicar este capítulo, pero tuve problemas con mi computadora. Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Bunny Saito, dameunbeso, Angel of Gemeni, Musha, Yoko-Kurama-Shaka y Elena Shadir. Lo menos que puedo hacer es colocar sus nombres aquí por pasarse la molestia de escribir unas líneas.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Las vacaciones de Mu 3**

_-Dime Camus, los que cuelgan del techo son estalactitas o estalagmitas?_

_-Son estalagmitas, Milo, eso hasta yo lo sé_ –dijo Hyoga.

_-son estalactitas, ni siquiera eso sabes?_ –regañó Camus a su pupilo y estaba a punto de golpear al cisne con un diccionario en la cabeza para que aprendiera la diferencia pero

_-qué le pasó a mi casa! Qué hacen ustedes aquí! Cómo voy a limpiar esto!_ –dijo Mu cuando apareció de repente entre Camus y Hyoga, recibiendo de lleno el golpe _–Ay! Camus que diablos te pasa!_

_-Vamos por partes _–dijo Milo –_para comenzar, nosotros me suena a manada, Camus lo hizo solo, en segundo lugar deberías agradecernos por cuidar tu casa mientras no estás, y en tercer lugar no tengo la menor idea, pero ya que estás aquí nosotros nos vamos._

_-No creí que tus vacaciones terminaran tan pronto_ –dijo Camus –_el patriarca nos dijo que no volverías hasta dentro de tres semanas_

_-y por eso congelaron mi casa!_

_-Teníamos que estar cómodos –_dijo Hyoga –_como perdimos en la apuesta por quien se quedaba primero a cuidar tu casa_

_-lo bueno es que el patriarca nos prometió que nosotros seríamos los siguientes luego de tu regreso, ahora podremos irnos de vacaciones._

_-mis vacaciones todavía no terminan_

_-Pero volviste_ –hizo notar Camus _–lo que significa que nosotros podemos irnos._

_-un momento mis vacaciones todavía no terminan!_ –Dijo Mu –_todavía me quedan tres semanas._

_-En ese caso_ –dijo Camus muy serio –_podemos ir contigo?_

La expresión del santo de Acuario, jamás había sido vista por algún otro caballero del santuario, como cuando un niño le pide a su madre que le de un pedazo del pastel.

_-De qué estás hablando Camus?_ –dijo Mu

_-De esto!_ –dijo Camus levantando la tarjeta de crédito de Saori

_-Camus, no te conocía esas habilidades_ –dijo Milo –Vienes Mu?

Mu sólo sacudió la cabeza un par de veces.

_-Y a dónde iremos?_ –preguntó el carnero

_-A Francia!_ –dijo Camus.

_-Y yo maestro Camus?_ –preguntó Hyoga

_-Tú te quedarás_ –dijo Camus –_seguro Saori tiene alguna tarea importante reservada para ti._

Mu pensó que era una buena idea, después de todo, Francia parecía una mejor opción que Río con sus carnavales, Paris con museos, cafés al aire libre, plazas y parques, seguro podría relajarse allí, además Camus parecía ser uno de los santos más civilizados, y Milo, pues el escorpión se portaba bien cuando no había mujeres alrededor.

Los tres caballeros se alistaron y cuando ya tenían todo listo para partir...

_-Vamos a Paris_ –dijo Mu –pero y mi casa?

_-Ya la cuidará Afrodita_ –dijo Milo –_le dejé una nota en su pared._

Oh! Paris, la bella ciudad francesa, lugar donde está Notre Dame, que inspiró a Victor Hugo a escribir uno de sus libros más reconocidos, y el mismo lugar a donde primero hubiera querido ir Mu, pero las cosas no siempre salen como queremos.

_-yo quiero ir al Mulin Rouge_! –dijo Milo emocionado

_-Eso es hasta la noche_ –dijo Camus disimulando un poco –_yo tengo sed, que dicen si vamos a un café a tomar algo mientras decidimos que hacer?_

_-Me agrada la idea _–dijo Mu –_parece relajante, aunque yo no tomo café._

_-yo tampoco tenía eso en mente_ –dijo Camus.

Porque en la mente de Camus las ideas nunca son como se esperan, los llevó a un pequeño bar en un sótano de esos que son frecuentados por los así llamados existencialistas y donde se interpretan obras de tipo conceptual

_-Ya van por la sexta botella_ –dijo Mu –_todavía tienen sed?_

_-Recién estamos en la sexta!_ –dijo Milo

_-Que te pasa Mu?_ –preguntó Camus –_no parece que te diviertes _

_-si le puedes llamar diversión viendo como acaban con todo el vino de Francia, rodeados de estos sujetos que se visten de negro y usan boinas, yo pensé que visitaríamos lugares más bonitos, no un café bohemio._

_-Está bien, está bien _–dijo Camus –_haremos como dice Mu, iremos al museo del Louvre, que te parece?_

_-Creo que sí _–dijo tímidamente el carnero.

_-Pues vamos_ –dijo Camus –_Milo llama a un taxi._

_-Cómo se llama un taxi en francés? –_preguntó el escorpión.

Por el momento todo es normal, decía Mu al ver que entre Camus y Milo se podía tener una conversación más o menos civilizada, y lo más importante ninguno de ellos había siquiera mencionado la palabra fútbol, gran alivio para el carnero, pues bien sabía que con los amigos puedes hablar de cualquier cosa menos de fútbol o política, y este no era el caso, por lo menos hasta que llegaron al famoso museo.

_-He lo aquí, el museo con las obras de arte más importante de la humanidad_

_-Creo que te equivocas Camus_ –dijo Milo –_todos saben que las obras de arte más importantes de la humanidad están en Grecia, no aquí en Francia.._

_-No exageres Milo_ –dijo Camus –_eso era antes de la era cristiana ahora las cosas han cambiado._

_-Por eso mismo –_dijo Milo –_de no haber sido por los griegos no existiría el arte. Nosotros los griegos ya conocíamos la democracia cuando ustedes todavía vestían pieles._

_-Así? Pues si fueran tan grandes este cuadro estaría en Grecia_ –Camus le señala La Monalisa.

_-De no ser por este cuadro de un italiano nadie vendría aquí!_ –dijo Milo molesto.

_demuéstralo! _

_-Como si tuviera algo que probarte!_

_-Tienes miedo de perder?_

_-Nada de eso!_

Para este punto los nervios de Mu volvieron a crisparse y no era sólo por los gritos sino porque la gente había comenzado a amontonarse alrededor de los caballeros y a murmurar entre ellos.

Para que decir que Mu podía presentir los problemas, por lo que decidió alejarse del lugar lo más pronto posible.

_-Esto no me gusta nada_ –dijo Mu retrocediendo –_yo mejor me voy de aquí porque suficiente con que me busquen en Brasil._

Mu sale del museo del Louvre pensando que era lo mejor dejar a esos dos locos adentro, y si la policía los detenía ya no tendría que preocuparse, después de todo ellos se lo buscaron.

_-Mientras más lejos este mejor_ –pensó Mu que luego de disfrutar de pasar una tarde tranquilo en un café se teletransportó a lo alto de la torre Eiffel donde pudo apreciar el azul infinito de Paris, como hacen todos los turistas

_-Esto es paz –dijo Mu_ –me pregunto donde estarán esos dos ahora.

_-Aquí_ –dijo Camus

_-Qué! Cómo me encontraron!_

_-Supusimos que vendrías, después de todo no conoces la ciudad _–dijo Milo, Mu no vio otra más que la de seguir a sus ocasionales compañeros de viaje y bajó con ellos por el elevador sintiendo cierto tipo de alivio pensando que las cosas no llegaron a mayores en el museo, aunque una vez abajo.

_-Vamos Mu, el Mulin Rouge ya debe estar abierto al público _

_-yo no quiero ir con ustedes a ese estrepitoso luga_

_-Y a donde irás si no conoces la ciudad? –_preguntó Milo

_-Le pediré ayuda a un policía_

_-Como quieras_ –dijo Camus –_por cierto, será mejor que no te acerques a ellos_

_-Por qué dices eso?_

_–parece que a los del museo no les gustó nada que sacáramos la Monalisa del museo._

_-Y no los pescaron? _–preguntó Mu conociendo bien la respuesta –_y que tengo que ver yo con todo?_

_-pues que para que no se activar la alarma pusimos un retrato tuyo en el lugar de ese cuadro y ahora toda la policía te busca. _

_- a mi! pero si ustedes fueron los que se robaron el cuadro!_

_-No nos robamos nada –_dijo Milo ofendido –_el cuadro original está detrás de tu retrato, los muy torpes del museo no se dieron cuenta ja ja ja ja ja!_

_-Quisiera ver la cara que pondrán cuando lo descubran, ja ja ja ja ja!_ –rió Camus como pocas veces.

_-Pero ustedes están locos, hace unas horas estaban peleando_

_-Ya resolvimos nuestras diferencias_ –dijo Camus.

_-concluimos que no hay mejor arte que el que se exhibe en los cabarets franceses _

Camus silba y un taxi para

_-Seguro que no quieres venir?_

_-No!_ –dijo Mu

_-Lastima –dijo Milo subiendo al movil_ –parece que ese sujeto quiere preguntarte algo

_-Disculpe Señor, es usted el del retrato –_dijo un gendarme francés.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Nota:** lo del cuadro oculto lo saqué de la película 'el caso Thomas Crow' por si les preguntan o si les resultó familiar.

Siento mucho haber publicado un capítulo con tantos errores, no me fijé bien y subí el borrador, mi pc me jugó una mala pasada. Lo siento, esta ya es la definitiva.


	4. Estocolmo

**Nota:** Saint Seiya es propiedad intelectual de Masami Kurumada, y este es sólo un fic de entre muchos que escribo, y rara vez termino, a ver como me sale.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Las vacaciones de Mu 4**

_-aguas! Aguas!_ –gritaba Aioria –_Ahí viene! Ahí viene!_

_-Por fin mi hogar _–dijo Mu aliviado de volver a su casa materializándose en la puerta.

_-Ataquen rosas piraña!_

_-Afrodita! Quítame tus rosas de encima!_ –Gritó Mu sorprendido _-quítamelas! Quítamelas!_

_-eres tú Mu? –_dijo Afrodita –_lo siento pero este gato bizco me dijo que eras Milo_

_-que no es obvio?_ –dijo Mu molesto –_y tú Aioria que haces aquí en mi casa_

_-Es una historia algo larga_ –dijo el caballero de Leo mirando al enojado Mu –_verás, Marin se enojó conmigo y no me ha hablado en tres días, por eso pensé que siendo Afrodita del mismo signo de Marin y casi una mujer, pensé que podría darme algún buen consejo_

_-Como que casi una mujer?_ –la indignación era evidente en el caballero de los Peces

_-Perdón, prácticamente una mujer_

_-Ahora sí gato callejero, después de que acabe con Milo tú serás el siguiente!_

_-Milo?_ –preguntó Mu -_que fue lo que te hizo esta vez?_

_-el muy malvado me dejó una nota en mi casa_

_-Y por eso te enojas?_

_–la escribió haciendo agujeritos en mi pared, ahora pasa el frío durante la noche y mis rosas se marchitan_

Afrodita comenzó a hacer puchero característico de sus berrinches

_-Quiero matar a ese insecto!_ –gritó Afrodita como un toro listo para cornear a quien sea que se atraviese en su camino _–dime, tú sabes donde está!_

_-A esta hora debe estar en algún cabaret en Paris_ –dijo Mu sin darle mucha importancia

_-Paris? Dijiste Paris?_

Mu sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

_-Y cómo es que Milo llegó allí?_ –preguntó Aioria

_-Con la tarjeta de crédito de Saori y el permiso del patriarca_ –le contestó Mu

_-A Paris!_ –comenzó Frenético el caballero de la última casa –_vamos a Paris!_

_-quieres llegar tan lejos sólo por vengarte de Milo?_

_-quien se acuerda de él _–dijo Afrodita –_hoy empieza la semana de la moda, no quiero perdérmela._

_-yo también quiero ir a Paris –_dijo Aioria -_donde encontraremos a las pollitas francesitas_

_-Ah no! Yo a Paris no regreso ni a rastras_ –dijo Mu muy nervioso y comenzando a temblar y le parpadeaba un ojo _–primero tendrán que atraparme, no tienen pruebas en mi contra, me niego a dar declaraciones, sólo hablaré con mi abogado_

_-tranquilízate –_dijo Aioria dándole palmaditas al caballero de Aries _–no iremos a Paris si no quieres, alguna sugerencia Afrodita_

_-Pues hace tiempo que no voy a Estocolmo, además se aproxima el cumpleaños de mi primo Olaf_

_-Tienes familia? Creí que eras huérfano como todos nosotros_ –dijo Mu

_-claro que tengo familia_ –dijo Afrodita –_tengo un primo, se llama Olaf_

_-Y como es?_ –preguntó Aioria imaginándose a otro Afrodita

_-Como te diré –_Afrodita se rascó la cabeza –_es muy raro_

_-No quiero no imaginar a que le llamas raro, tu de por si ya eres…_ -Mu pensó las palabras que iba a usar -_como decirlo, bastante peculiar, algo único_

_-gracias Mu _–dijo Afrodita tomándolo como un _cumplido –quisiera ver a mi primo_

_-Deberías ir _–dijo Aioria _–y yo contigo, además así podremos conocer algunas rubias suecas_

_-iré por mi querido primo Olaf_

_-Vamos a Estocolmo! _–festejó Aioria

_-Vamos?_ –dijo Mu

_-sí, que no quieres venir?_ –preguntó Aioria que desconocía la historia de los anteriores capítulos -_Después de todo son tus vacaciones si no vienes no sería lo mismo._

_-sin tomar en cuenta que el patriarca no nos dejaría ir si ti_ –añadió Afrodita

_-Me prometen no hablar ni de fútbol ni de arte? –_dijo precipitadamente Mu

_-Prometido_ –respondieron en coro

Y por qué no? Afrodita obviamente no comenzaría una pelea con nadie, no era de esos, y Aioria, después de todo congeniaba de alguna manera con el caballero de Leo, y parecía que tenía otros planes que los de armar jaleo, más bien al contrario.

Al parecer el querido Mu no aprende la lección e insiste en cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez, sino vean lo que pasó cuando llegaron a Estocolmo

_-Vamos a ver al primo Olaf –_dijo alegre Aioria cuando llegaron a Estocolmo e iban a casa del primo Olaf

_-Yo no sé de que te alegras tanto_ –dijo Mu extrañado _–para que quieres conocer otro tipo como Afrodita_

_-Por eso _–dijo Aioria –_si por aquí todos los tipos son como Afrodita, tengo más oportunidad con las rubias_

_-comienzas a sonar como Milo –_le reprochó Mu –_que hay de Marin_

_-Ya que me botó, tengo que ver mis posibilidades_

_-luego te preguntas porque pelearon _–dijo Mu sacudiendo la cabeza

_-Primo Olaf!_ –gritó Afrodita corriendo a abrazar a un sujeto de más de dos metros, barbudo y con pinta vikingo.

_-Primito!_ –dijo Olaf Levantando a Afrodita como si fuera una hojita –_Tanto tiempo de no verte, pequeño primito._

_-Ese es el primo Olaf? –_dijeron al mismo tiempo el león y el carnero

_-Veo que trajiste unos amiguitos contigo_ –dijo el primo Olaf _–sean bienvenidos, amiguitos de mi primito._

_-Entiendo que el sujeto sea alto pero tiene que hablarnos siempre en diminutivo?_ –se quejó Aioria.

_-Ellos son Mu y Aioria_ –los presentó Afrodita

_-Encantado de conocerlos_ –dijo el primo Olaf –_Espero el clima no se les haga muy frío, podemos ir a una taberna_

_-Taberna?_ –dijo Mu –_preferiría ver los fiordos…_

_-Una taberna suena perfecto_ –interrumpió Aioria –_vamos, no queremos ser maleducados con el primo Olaf, además puedes resfriarte Mu._

_-Eso nunca ha pasado_ -dijo Mu

Y a la taberna fueron y ordenaron la especialidad de la casa

_-cuatro calvados por favor_ –ordenó el primo Olaf

_-Calvados?_ –dijo extrañado Mu

_-Debe ser una bebida típica sueca_ –dijo Aioria encogiéndose de hombros

_-Sus bebidas_ –dijo el mozo

_-que es esto?_ –dijo Mu al ver un cráneo en frente de él

_-es un calvado_ –le respondió Afrodita –_en mi país acostumbramos beber en los cráneos de nuestros enemigos vencidos._

_-que asco!_ –dijo Mu –_eso está bien para Mascara de la Muerte, por qué no lo trajiste sería feliz en este lugar._

_-A veces me he preguntado si no tiene parientes por aquí_ –dijo Afrodita sorbiendo de su cráneo con absoluta naturalidad.

_-a lo mejor –_dijo Aioria –_cambiando de tema, por qué no le preguntas al primo Olaf cuando llegarán las chicas a este lugar, me muero por conocer a una autentica rubia._

_-Oye primo Olaf, cuando Aioria quiere saber cuando llegarán las chicas?_ –preguntó Obediente Mu

_-No creo que vengan_ –dijo el primo Olaf –_las chicas no frecuentan este lugar, es especial para chicos como mi primo Afrodita._

_-A que te refieres con especial para chicos como Afrodita?_ –preguntó Mu, pero no hubo que responderle, ya que luego de darle un vistazo al local pudo ver que sólo habían chicos muy amistosos unos con otros por así decirlo.

_-Nos trajiste a un gay bar!_ –dijo asustado Mu

_-claro –dijo el primo Olaf_ –Para festejar que mi primo Afrodita por haya salido del armario y haya encontrado una pareja tan simpática como tú.

_-Yo no soy el novio de Afrodita!_ –le respondió rápidamente Mu

_-Disculpa_ –le dijo el Olaf –_entonces es el otro, pero estoy seguro de que aquí pronto encontrarás pareja, a alguien debes gustarle, a mí, porque no soy gay, pero creo que puedes conocer a alguien._

_-que no soy como Afrodita!_ –le dijo Mu

_-No te preocupes, aquí todos somos muy liberales y esas cosas no nos causan ningún rechazo_ –Olaf se alegró

_-Oye precioso_ –se acercó un tipo vestido de cuero –_quieres bailar conmigo?_

_-No me toques! _–Mu se esfumó en ese preciso momento

_-Donde se fue Mu?_ –preguntó Aioria

_-habrá encontrado a alguien de su agrado_ –dijo el primo Olaf –_como tú ya encontraste a tu media naranja del signo de Piscis_

_-Ya le contaste todo Afrodita?_ –dijo Aioria –_Supongo que puedes darme algún consejo._

_-Ah no! en eso yo no quiero meterme –_dijo el primo Olaf _–soy liberal pero hay detalles que no quiero saber_

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


	5. Jamir

**Nota: **yo les quiero decir que Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada y Toei, como se acostumbra poner en los fics para evitar posibles demandas y esas latas. Cada capítulo que escribo me sale cada vez más raro, como este, a ver en que termina.

Infinitas gracias por mandarme sus preciosos reviews, los estoy juntado para hacerme un collar de reviews.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Las vacaciones de Mu 5**

_-Jamir, mi dulce Jamir_ –dijo Mu cuando llegó a la cima de la montaña donde estaba su castillo en el Tibet. Lejos en las montañas donde se creyó a salvo de sus compañeros.

_-bien, con eso terminamos_ –dijo Mascara de la Muerte _–mañana pintaremos este otro lado._

_-Eso, verás como Mu se pone contento cuando vea que pintamos su castillo_ –dijo Shura con una brocha en la mano y la cara con manchas de pintura de muchos colores.

_-que hicieron con mi castillo!_ –dijo Mu

_-Ya regresaste tan pronto?_ –dijo Shura decepcionado –_nuestra sorpresa quedó arruinada_

_-El patriarca nos dijo que no regresarías en tres semanas_ –acotó Mascara de la Muerte

_-y por eso lo pintaron de rojo y amarillo!_ –Mu vio las brochas de los caballeros de Capricornio y Cáncer

_-No nada más por eso_ –dijo Mascara Mortal –_el patriarca nos dijo que estabas enfermo, por eso quisimos hacer algo por ti, pintar tu castillo para que se viera más bonito._

_-Era una sorpresa –_dijo Shura –_Pero como volviste tal vez puedas darnos una mano_

_-sí, de pintura –_dijo Mascara Mortal

_-Pero son ustedes daltónicos o tienen peor gusto que… que…_ -Mu miró a Shura y a Mascara Mortal –_bueno lo de más Mascara se entiende, pero de ti Shura._

_-Que tienen esos colores_ –dijo Shura –_a mí me gusta, me recuerda a la bandera de mi madre patria._

Mu sólo sacudía la cabeza tratando de guardar compostura

_-Y sólo para arruinar mi castillo vinieron hasta aquí?_ –preguntó Mu que a estas alturas es un misterio como no los echó por el acantilado más próximo _-Cómo llegaron hasta aquí! _

_-Un yak nos trajo_ –dijo Mascara Mortal –_creo que así se llaman esos toros lanudos, pulgosos y de muy mal genio._

_-Lo dices porque te correteó todo el camino de subida hasta aquí_ –dijo _Shura –a mí se me hacen muy simpáticos._

_-Son horrendos_ –dijo Mascara Mortal _–Por eso no quería venir_

_-Entonces porque están aquí?_ –preguntó Mu

_-nos encomendaron la importante tarea de vigilar tu castillo mientras estabas_ fuera –dijo Mascara Mortal sacando pecho

Mu comenzó a mirarlos de manera sospechosa

_-En honor a la verdad fue por algo que hizo Máscara Mortal_ –dijo Shura acercándose para hablarle al oído a Mu _–no es que me guste el chisme, pero aquí entre nos, Mascara puso pegamento en el casco del patriarca._

_-Pusiste pegamento en el casco de mi maestro Shion!_ –dijo un asombrado Mu

_-lo hice porque mi botecito de pegamento para pegar mis modelos de esqueletos goteaba_ –dijo Mascara Mortal mirando a un Mu consternado –_no me mires así, eso no fue nada en comparación con lo que le hizo Shura._

_-Shhh! No le digas!_

_-Partió el casco de Shion en dos cuando lo tenía puesto_

_-Lo hice para ayudarlo, ya que no podía sacar su cabeza de él luego de que el pegamento se secó_

_-Pero le cortaste además el cabello _–dijo Mascara Mortal _–ese corte estilo militar no le gustó nada, por eso estamos aquí._

Mu se alegró de no haber presenciado aquel desdichado incidente, ya que habían pocas cosas a las que el santo de Aries le temía y una de esas era la furia de su maestro. Por un momento olvidó sus problemas y hasta sonrió un poco.

_-Bueno, hasta luego Mu_ -dijo Shura llevando con una correa a un yak con una campana de vaca atada al cuello _–nos vemos en el santuario en tres semanas. Me voy a la fiesta de san Fermín._

_-Sí, y yo también me marcho –_dijo Mascara _Mortal –la orden era cuidar tu castillo hasta que regreses. Nos vemos en tres semanas, nosotros nos vamos de vacaciones. Por cierto me gustaron mucho esas calaveras del camino, espero no te importe que me lleve unas de recuerdo a mi pueblo._

_-Haz lo que quieras_ –dijo Mu _–mientras sea lejos de mí._

Ambos caballeros partieron dejando sólo a Mu con sus pensamientos y su castillo bicolor. Por lo menos podría estar en paz unos días.

Ni bien se fueron ambos caballeros Mu se teletransportó dentro, ya que su castillo no tiene puertas ni escaleras, algo que no preocupa al carnero dadas sus habilidades de transportarse donde le plazca, pero más que esto le preocupaba que estos dos hubieran hecho de las suyas dentro de su castillo, corrió inmediatamente al cajón donde guardaba su polvo de estrellas y las herramientas celeste, todo estaba en su lugar, y su colección de figuras de acción del Señor de los Anillos.

_-todo está en orden_ –dijo Mu aliviado –_no parece que falta nada, más que el pan y la leche que había en el refrigerador. Supongo que esa no es una falta grave ya que el pan estaba rancio y la leche agria._

Mu suspiró un par de veces pensando en que habría sido de los otros caballeros, tal vez Aldebarán, Saga y Kanon seguían en la comisaría, porque no habría quien pague la fianza, ya que Mu trajo consigo el dinero una vez que se teletransportó fuera de Río; Camus y Milo seguro seguían divirtiéndose en Paris en esas casas de mala nota, no se podía esperar otra cosa de esos dos; en cambió Mu se preguntaba si Aioria finalmente averiguó donde estaba, la rabieta que habrá hecho el león dorado, que bueno que no estuvo para presenciarlo.

Mu sacudió su cabeza y se fue a dormir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo en paz.

Entrada ya la noche, en las solitarias montañas tibetanas, un sonido se va incrementando, como de muchos soldados marchando todos juntos.

Mu incluso pudo escuchar la música de los tambores que acompasaban el ritmo de los cien esqueletos que marchaban afuera y en el castillo del santo de la primera casa. Ahora para que puedan comprender mejor, nada más recuerden el video7th Nation Army de los White Stripes, es una imagen parecida, con sonido y todo, lastima que Mu no vio el video y no puede comparar.

_-Revolución de polvo de Estrellas!_ –gritó Mu destruyendo a sus molestos visitantes –_dejen de molestar calaveras o les va ir peor!_

Los huesos volaron por doquier pero más esqueletos marchantes llegaron

_-Déjenme en paz_ –dijo Mu que se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas –_que es lo que quieren? Saben que no pueden lastimarme almas en pena._

_-Devuélvenos nuestro tesoro –_dijeron los soldados muertos en coro con sus voces de ultratumba _–no te dejaremos dormir nunca más hasta que no nos devuelvas lo que es nuestro._

_-Yo no les he quitado nada_ –dijo Mu sin entender todavía el porque de este repentino ataque ya que en todo el tiempo que vivió en Jamir nunca le molestaron los esqueletos de los caballeros muertos.

_-Mascara Mortal_ –dijo Mu acordándose de los otros dos caballeros, Mascara le había dicho que quería llevarse algunos huesos a su casa, tal vez se llevó algo que los esqueletos llamaban tesoro _–debo encontrar a Mascara Mortal, donde quiera que esté!_

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


	6. Sicilia

**Nota: **Saint Seiya le pertenece a Kurumada y compañía, nuevo capítulo del fic, que cada vez me sale más raro que de costumbre. Gracias por los reviews! Son como perlitas que guardo en una cajita.

**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**

**Las vacaciones de Mu 6**

Mu se teletransportó directamente donde sentía el cosmos del santo de Cáncer, para su mala suerte también trajo a algunas calaveras consigo, ya que ellas le habían jurado no dejar al caballero de Aries hasta que no les devolviera su llamado tesoro.

Mu se materializó al frente de una casa de campo muy antigua, seguido de sus calaveras marchantes, preparado para enfrentarse con el caballero dorado en su propio pueblo si acaso las cosas se ponían feas.

_-Mascara, dónde estás? responde!_ –entró gritando Mu seguido de sus calaveras –_déjenme en paz un rato quieren!_

_-El tesoro, devuélvenos el tesoro_

Mu se asomó por la puerta y pudo ver que había alguien en la cocina, alguien a quien no esperaba, una señora estaba amasando en la mesa.

_-Que escándalo es este?_ –dijo una señora gorda y bonachona con las manos cubiertas de masa

Mu se dio cuenta de que esta mujer no tenía porque ver el feo espectáculo de las calaveras así rápidamente las encerró en el armario más cercano que encontró

_-Disculpe usted señora –_dijo Mu un poco avergonzado por haber entrado así a la casa –_parece que me equivoqué de lugar_

_-Yo oí que llamabas a Mascara, te refieres al mío Bambino Mascara de la Muerte_

_-Ese mismo_ –dijo Mu –_no me diga que usted es la mamá de Mascara de la Muerte? No creí que tuviera una_

_-Si, es mi pequeño, y tu eres?_

_-Yo soy Mu, compañero de trabajo de Mascara Mortal_

_-Un compañero de Mascara! Pero ven, toma asiento te puedo ofrecer algo de comer…_

_-No, yo no…_

_-No, no es molestia, la cena ya estará lista, mientras prueba este pastel que acabo de sacar del horno –_la señora le sirvió un gran pedazo en un plato mientras volvía a la cocina

_-Gracias_ –dijo Mu algo tímido

_–Mascara no debe tardar en volver, salió con sus primos al campo a pisar uvas para hacer vino, es tan buen hijo Mascara, siempre viene a verme en Halloween que es cuando cae mi cumpleaños_

_-Así que por eso Mascara desaparece esa fecha_ –pensó Mu –_y yo que pensé que salía a hacer maldades por el mundo._

Mu probó el pastel que era el mejor que había comido nunca

_–Puedo preguntarle algo señora?_

_-Que deseas saber?_

_-Como se llama Mascara Mortal, es decir no creo que ese sea su verdadero nombre_

_-Claro que no, ese es su apodo de niño cuando jugaba a las luchas con sus hermanos, en realidad Mascara se llama…._

_-Ya llegué mama, que hay de comer?_ –Mascara de la muerte se detuvo en seco al ver a Mu en su casa –que haces tú aquí?

_-Es tu compañero Mu que vino de visita _–dijo la mamá de Mascara Mortal –_debes estar cansado, voy a traer pastel para ti._

_-Ahora Mu me explicas que viniste a hacer aquí?_

_-Vine por ti – _dijo _Mu –tengo unas amigas que quieren que les des algo_

Mu abrió el armario y salieron las calaveras

_-Estás loco! Como se te ocurre traer esos huesos a mi casa_ –dijo Mascara de la Muerte encerrando de nuevo a los esqueletos _-Vete, no quiero molestes a mi mamá_

_-yo no estoy molestando a tu mamá, son las calaveras las que no me dejan en paz_ –dijo Mu cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos _–a propósito por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenías familia_

_-Eso no te importa_

_-Mascarita queridito, aquí esta tu comida _–dijo la mamá del santo de la cuarta casa –_pregúntale si se queda a cenar_

_-Mu ya se va, está de vacaciones_ –dijo Mascara Mortal _–date prisa no queremos que pierdas tu tren._

Dijo Mascara de la Muerte tratando de retirar el plato de pastel de la mesa

_-todavía no he terminado _–dijo un raramente terco Mu

_-sí, ya te vas_ –Mascara jaló para su lado el plato

_-Que todavía me falta_ –dijo Mu jalando haciendo lo mismo

De tanto jalonear el plato terminó en el suelo con un estruendoso sonido y el pastel derramado.

_-Oh! Mascara ensuciaste el piso ahora tendré que limpiarlo_ –la mamá de Mascara fue al armario a sacar su trapeador

no mamá! No es necesario lo haré yo fue mi culpa después de todo –dijo Mascara Mortal mirando al avergonzado Mu.

_-Pero hijo si vienes del campo debes estar cansado_

_-No es problema, verdad Mu, dile a mi mamá cuanto me encanta hacer estas cosas_ –Mascara golpeó con el codo a Mu

_-sí, si, Mascara es el caballero más ordenado del santuario_ –dijo rápidamente Mu sin creérselo ni él mismo.

_-Bueno yo voy terminar de preparar la cena los dejo._

Se va la mamá de Mascara

_-Eso estuvo cerca_ –dijo Mascara _–ahora saca a tus calaveras de mi casa!_

_-Si yo no las traje, ellas vinieron por gusto, quieren que les devuelva los huesos que te llevaste! –_dijo Mu en un tono de voz aun más fuerte –_trae sus hueso y nos iremos por donde vinimos!_

_-Que crees que traigo huesos aquí a la casa de mi mamá!_

Mu no podía creer lo que escuchaba, éste era el mismo caballero de Cáncer que mataba inocentes por gusto y luego llenaba su casa con sus restos mortales

_-si no los tienes aquí donde están!_

_-lo haré cuando prometas no contarle a nadie en le santuario lo que viste aquí_

_- por qué no quieres que se enteren?_ –dijo Mu casi sorprendido por esta petición

_-quieres deshacerte de los esqueletos o no?_

_-Está bien lo prometo_

Mu se teletransportó junto Mascara y los esqueletos al lugar que el santo del cangrejo le indicó, lugar que no era otro que las mismas catacumbas romanas.

_-que lugar tan feo_ –dijo Mu estremeciéndose _–para que traes más huesos aquí que no te bastan con los que ya hay?_

_-es que aquí puedo guardarlos sin que nadie moleste_ –dijo Mascara en un tono más sádicamente familiar para Mu –_además es divertido ver como los arqueólogos tratan de averiguar porque hay cráneos de otras épocas y lugares. Te imaginas lo que hubieran dicho al encontrar huesos tibetanos aquí?_

_-tú no aprendes_ –dijo Mu

_-aquí tienes tu saco de huesos espero no vuelvas a aparecer por mi casa_ –dijo Mascara

_-No regresaré_ –dijo Mu, aunque en realidad le hubiera gustado mucho quedarse allí unos días en el campo, lejos del estrés del santuario o las grandes ciudades, paseando por los viñedos, mimado por los cuidados de una mamá como la de máscara de la Muerte y comiendo pasta todo el día, eso era lo que necesitaba, lastima que tenía que resolver otros asuntos primero. Quien hubiera pensado que Mascara de la Muerte llevaba una vida casi normal fuera del santuario, cualquiera que lo conociera ni lo sospecharía –_tengo una duda, si u mamá es una señora tan dulce y tu familia parece de lo más normal, porque saliste tú… como decirlo… psicópata neurótico asesino._

_-Por las chicas _–respondió Mascara Mortal

_-Otro Milo?_ –se preguntó para sí Mu _–tú crees que la imagen de asesino desquiciado las atrae?_

Mascara asintió con la cabeza

_-parece que tu plan no ha dado resultado_

_-tú crees, yo pensé que tenía mi club secreto de admiradoras, pero que era demasiado secreto, por eso no lo conozco a los miembros del club_ –Mascara dijo casi inocentemente _–ya que tienes lo que querías me puedes llevar a mi casa, mi mamá se molesta si llego tarde a cenar_

Mu sólo sacudió la cabeza, tomó sus huesos y se teletransportó con Mascara para dejarlo en su casa

_-Adiós Mu, y recuerda ni una palabra de esto en el santuario lo prometiste_

_-Lo prometí si, adiós_

Mu se fue con su saco de huesos y su comitiva de calaveras danzarinas que ya estaban hasta el techo del casillo bicolor de Mu exigiendo su tesoro.

_-Ya bajen de allí! aquí esta lo que querían_ –gritó Mu desde abajo

_-Ese no es el tesoro_ –dijeron con su coro fúnebre las calaveras _–queremos nuestro tesoro!_

_-Pero cual es su tesoro! _-dijo Mu desesperado

**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**


	7. Pamplona

**Nota:** es gracias a Masami Kurumada que podemos escribir estos fics, ya que de no ser porque creó Saint Seiya estuviéramos escribiendo un fic sobre Doraemon o supercerdita.

Gracias por derrochar sus reviews conmigo y con esta historia de dolor y sufrimiento.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Las vacaciones de Mu 7**

_-Shura! Shura!_ –gritaba Mu frente a un portón antiguo de madera

_-Hombre! Joder tío, que modales son esos de venir a molestar tan temprano!_ –dijo Aioros asomándose por la ventana

_-desde cuando hablas con dejo español?_ –dijo Mu

_-Estando aquí, hay que acostumbrarse _–respondió Aioros, de quien Mu pensaba que aparte de Camus y Milo estos dos eran aun más inseparables compinches

_-Quien es Aioros?_ –sacó su cabeza por la ventana Shura _–Mu! Viniste, que bueno, ven nos estamos alistando para la tomatina._

_-tomatina?-_ Dijo Mu apareciendo al lado de Aioros _–que es eso?_

_-No sé_ –dijo Aioros –_pero Shura me dijo que es muy divertido, tenemos que vestir de blanco. Debe ser alguna comida típica_

_-Toma Mu _–dijo Shura alcanzándole unos pantalones y camisa blancos -ponte esto, no puedes asistir a la tomatita si no es vestido de blanco.

_-si tú lo dices_ –dijo Mu cambiándose la camisa –_pero yo vine por otros asuntos…_

_-Ya Mu, ni de vacaciones descansas_ –dijo Aioros –_por eso tus nervios están como están_

_-Ya están listos? –_Preguntó Shura completamente vestido de blanco –_no quiero llegar tarde al lanzamiento inicial._

_-Ya vamos, ya vamos –_dijo Aioros –_por cierto a dónde vamos?_

_-A la plaza principal claro_

Y los caballeros se fueron a la plaza principal vestidos de un blanco impecable, donde muchas personas vestidos de igual manera estaban esperando la llegada de un camión cargado de tomates. Una vez que llegó cada uno tomó en su mano un redondo y rojo fruto.

_-Preparados?_ –dijo el alcalde del ayuntamiento de Buñol –_listos! _

_-Listos para qué?_ –preguntó Mu –_que hay que hacer con este tomate?_

_-Comerlo _–dijo Aioros mordiendo el rojo fruto.

_-Fuera!_

No pasaron ni cinco segundos para que la gente comenzara la guerra del tomate, mismo vegetal que se lanzaban sin discriminación, todos contra todos.

_-Pero que diablos les pasa!_ –gritó Mu al momento que recibía un tomatazo en la frente –_es inaudito!_

Mu recibió otro tomatazo en la nuca.

No pasó mucho antes de que Mu terminara cubierto de pies a cabeza de puré de tomate, pero no era el único todos se veían igual y parecía que disfrutaban cada momento.

_-todo es tu culpa Shura!_ –dijo Mu caminando a gatas para evitar se golpeado por otro ataque –sabías bien de que se trataba y no nos advertiste.

_-Pero Mu_ –dijo Shura esquivando un proyectil –_No me negarás de que se la pasa bien aquí. Es divertido_

_-Divertido!_ –Exclamó Mu muy molesto _–Cómo va a ser divertido revolcarse en jugo de tomates!_

_-No seas tan cascarrabias Mu_ –dijo Aioros, conservando extrañamente el blanco de sus atuendos –_este juego es entretenido._

Mu se reprendió entonces por creer que a pesar de que los santos de Capricornio y Sagitario lo aventajaban por tres años de edad, esto no garantizaba la madurez de ambos caballeros. Así que lo mejor sería marcharse de este lugar, aunque sólo le faltaba una cosa.

_-Dime Shura, donde está el yack que te llevaste de Jamir?_

_-Te refieres a Roberto? –_Preguntó Shura –_está en Pamplona, lo inscribí para la carrera de mañana._

_-La carrera, sí! _–dijo Aioros contento, todavía manteniendo su atuendo blanco _–yo quiero participar en esta carrera!_

_-Pues no habrá carrera, tengo que llevarme a ese yack para Jamir._

_-siempre eres tan aguafiestas Mu?_ –dijo desilusionado Aioros saltando para esquivar un ocasional tomatazo.

_-Bueno –_dijo Shura vamos a Pamplona.

Oh Pamplona! Bella ciudad española, en la Hemingway solía correr durante las festividades de San Fermín, lugar adonde nuestros queridos caballeros llegan después de su participación en la guerra del tomate.

_-Ahora Shura dame ese condenado yack para que pueda marcharme _

_-Está en el establo junto con los otros toros inscritos para la carrera _

_-Bien, vamos!_ –dijo decidido Mu

_-No creo que sea buena idea_ –dijo Shura _–dame unos cinco minutos para que me pueda arreglar y te traigo tu yack_

Shura se va de la puerta del establo dejando a Mu con la palabra en la boca

_-Condenado Shura!_ –Refunfuñó Mu –_no volveré a reparar su casa la próxima vez que se le pase la mano con Excalibur._

_-O el pie _–dijo todavía de buen talante Aioros _–no gruñas tanto Mu, yo te traeré al yack si es lo que tanto de preocupa._

_-Hasta que al fin dices algo útil_

_-estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte, para ver la carrera de mañana?_ –preguntó Aioros –_será emocionante, eso es lo que me dijeron todos, claro yo nunca he participado en esta carrera, pero espero obtener el primer lugar sin embargo, después de todo soy un caballero._

_-Buena suerte Aioros_ –dijo sarcástico Mu –_Ahora si me haces el favor_

_-No podrías teletransportarme adentro del establo?_

Mu sólo suspiró antes de teletransportar a Aioros dentro de los establos

_-Esto está lleno de vacas_ –dijo Aioros donde los toros comenzaban a fastidiarse por la intempestiva llegada de este intruso.

_-Roberto! Roberto!_ –Aioros comenzó a llamar al yack, pero con tanto toro, la tarea se le hizo difícil, ya que Aioros no sabe lo que es un yack.

_-Por qué tarda tanto_ –dijo Mu impacientándose por el hecho de que las personas de Pamplona lo miraban extrañados por estar cubierto de jugo de tomate _–ya no puedo esperar, yo mismo buscaré a ese yack._

Y de una patada abrió la puerta del establo, y a que no saben que fue lo que pasó?

Los toros sólo vieron a un sujeto rojo con claras intenciones de atacarlos, por lo que todos los bóvidos consideraron esto como una afrenta y en manada salieron para darle su merecido a Mu, que apenas tuvo tiempo para dar media vuelta y salir corriendo despavorido calle abajo

_-Qué! Ya comenzó la carrera?_ –dijo un hombre que pasaba por allí

_-Habrán decidido adelantar la carrera_ –dijo otro

_-qué hacemos?_

_-Pues correr tío_

y así la gente comenzó a correr delante de los toros, pero a la vanguardia iba Aioria montado en Roberto el yack.

_-Yuju!_ –decía levantando una mano por la algarabía –_vamos Roberto, vamos, que podemos ganar la carrera!_

_-Qué es lo que sucede! –_dijo Shura que volvía de calle abajo luego de cambiarse de ropa –por qué están corriendo, la carrera era mañana.

_-adelantaron la carrera_ –le respondió un ocasional transeúnte

_-Mira Mu, ya encontré a Roberto_ –dijo Aioros sobre el lomo del yack _–por qué no me contestas Mu? _

Pero por toda respuesta recibió una revolución de polvo de estrellas

_-Eso es trampa Mu, no podrás ganar porque es carrera de toros no pedestre_ –dijo Aioros pensando que la famosa carrera de toros de Pamplona era parecida al Derby de Kentucky.

Shura que venía corriendo calle arriba pudo ver venir de lejos a Mu perseguido por Aioros y el yack.

_-Lo suponía_ –dijo Shura –_sabía que esos dos arruinarían la fiesta del pueblo. Oye Mu no seas egoísta, si querías participar de la carrera debías esperar hasta mañana._

_-Vete al cuerno Shura!_ –le gritó Mu que pasó raudo como un cometa.

_-que modales!_ –se quejó Shura –_espera a que le diga a Shion, se teletransportará de donde sea y te castigará por utilizar ese vocabulario_

Mu se detuvo en seco

_-Yo puedo teletransportarme!_ –Lastimosamente para estas alturas Mu estaba tan cansado y con los nervios hechos añicos que su técnica no resultó como lo esperaba.

_-Bájate Mu_ –se quejó Aioros cuando vio a Mu aparecer sobre Roberto el yack detrás de Aioros _-no se vale subirse al toro que va ganando la carrera._

Mu estaba por agarrar del cuello a Aioros, cuando como si le hubiera caído un rayo vio la campana de vaca que colgaba del bóvido salvaje.

_-El tesoro!_ –exclamó Mu.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Nota:** Primero, ni la fiesta de San Fermín ni la de la Tomatina, ocurren tan cerca, creo que San Fermín es el 6 de julio y la Tomatina creo que es a finales de agosto. Una vez aclarado esto, espero no se molesten por esta licencia que me tomé para escribir este capítulo.

Segundo, no hace falta decir que Mu es inteligente y sabe que lo que las calaveras buscaban era la campana de vaca del yack Roberto.


	8. El Santuario

**Nota:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada y Toei, lo digo por si las moscas, en estos tiempos tristes y corrompidos, nada es seguro, y como andan demandando a medio mundo, hay que andar prevenido.

Gracias por los reviews, saben que esos nunca sobran

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Las vacaciones de Mu 8**

Shaka, santo de Virgo, salió temprano de su casa para realizar las nuevas tareas que le había encomendado el patriarca en ausencia de Mu.

_-Ya llegué gran patriarca_ –dijo Shaka jadeando por haber subido corriendo todas las escaleras desde la sexta casa al templo de Shion

_-Llegas tarde Shaka_ –lo reprendió Shion con un gorrito de lana y un enorme pompón rojo en la punta–Mu nunca se retrasa y eso que sube desde la primera casa

Será porque puede teletransportarse

_-No seas gruñón Shaka_ –dijo Shion -_Se supone que eres un Buda y como tal se supone que ya encontraste la felicidad a través del conocimiento sobre ti mismo que adquiriste_

_-Lo encontré, pero se perdió cuando me mandaron a levantarme a las nueve para llegar al trabajo que le toca a Mu._

_-No te quejes tanto, parece que no eres feliz trabajando conmigo_ –Shion dijo que estaba de un pésimo humor esa mañana –_por lo pronto ve a traer el correo_

_-yo! hasta abajo!_ –Shaka vio que Shion comenzaba a sentirse contrariado –_digo ahora mismo voy_

El caballero de la sexta casa bajó las gradas y se asomó a la entrada del santuario para buscar las cartas para el santuario.

_-No hay nada en el buzón, que se me hace a mí que no tendremos cartas hoy…_

Justo cuando Shaka se dio media vuelta para volver donde Shion un camión vacía sobre él una tonelada de cartas.

_-su correspondencia jefe_ –dijo el cartero –_espero sean buenas noticias_

Inmediatamente el hombre se marchó antes de que Shaka pudiera decir algo.

_-condenado cartero_ –refunfuñó Shaka –_ya verá que buenas noticias le voy a dar…_

Shaka subió la tonelada de sobres hasta la casa del patriarca.

_-Ya llegó la correspondencia_ –dijo Shaka –_que hacemos con ella?_

_-Puedes llevarla a la planta de reciclaje_ –dijo Shion que no dejó escribir en su escritorio.

_-Pero ni siquiera va a ver de quienes son estas cartas?_

_-Son de las admiradoras de los caballeros._

_-Y que no piensa entregarles sus cartas?_

_-Para qué?_ –dijo Shion colocando la hoja escrita en un sobre -_los caballeros no pueden distraerse, tienen que entrenar, además Saori lo dispuso así, y ya sabes que no podemos hacer nada al respecto._

_-Pero no va a leer siquiera las cartas que son para usted?_

_-No, no tengo tiempo para eso, además tengo correo electrónico._

_-Bueno pues, muchachos –_Shaka se dirigió a los caballeros de plata que había atrapado para recoger el correo –_vamos para abajo, hasta la planta de reciclaje_

_-Otra vez?_ –se quejó Argol

_Para eso ni debíamos haber subido _–se quejó Babel

_-Creo que escucho quejas_ -dijo Shaka –_cualquiera diría que los obligo_

_-Pues sacarnos de nuestras camas para enviarnos al segundo infierno no es una manera de pedir un favor_ –se quejó Asterion

_-al menos debiste haberme permitido quitarme los tubos de la cabeza_ -se quejó Misty.

_-Eres tú Misty? –_se rió Argol –_yo creí que se trataba de doña Florinda, ja ja ja ja!_

_-Ahora verás!_ –Misty trata de patear a Argol pero ambos caen y ruedan escaleras abajo.

_-Que muchachos tan traviesos_ –dijo Shion –_Bien mi querido Shaka, puedes depositar este sobre en el buzón?_

_-Otra vez tengo que bajar?_

_-Mu nunca se quejó._

_-Porque puede teletrans… oh! Otra vez volvemos a comenzar._

Es una pena, las miles de cartas de las admiradoras nunca llegan a manos de los caballeros, y es más triste aun, porque de haber revisado hoy la correspondencia tal vez se hubieran encontrado las postales de Aldebarán, Camus, Afrodita, Mascara de la Muerte y Shura.

Postales que eran más o menos así.

**_La fotografía de una penitenciaría en Río_**

Querido Patriarca:

Disfrutamos mucho de nuestras vacaciones en Río, la gente es amable y los paisajes son hermosos, pero decidimos volver antes para ponernos al día con Mu, mejor dicho, el santuario. Puede enviarnos 700 reales para la fianza, digo traer unos recuerdos

Firma Aldebaran, Saga y Kanon.

**_La fotografía de una bailarina de cabaret_**

Querido Patriarca:

Paris es una hermosa ciudad donde se respira arte y cultura, los artistas aquí son los mejores que alguna vimos en otro lugar, con sus piernas largas y sedosos cabellos…. Mira lo que me hiciste escribir Milo! Mejor dicho, hay obras de arte de belleza incomparable.

Firma Camus y Milo

**_La fotografía del desfile de orgullo Gay en Estocolmo_**

Querido patriarca:

Este lugar es muy amistoso, me invitaron a la feria de la ciudad y me coronaron cómo rey, lástima sólo les quedaba de las coronas que usan para las reinas, esas con perlitas, pero igual disfruté mucho del desfile, aunque Afrodita estaba celoso, dijo que no podía creer que me eligieran a mí en lugar de él, le respondí que su estilo no era lo que buscaban para la coronación, un chico rudo y varonil daba más con la talla del rey del desfile.

Firma Aioria

Ps. Encontré unos vasos muy interesantes, creo que pueden gustarle a Mascara de la Muerte, le enviaré unos cuantos a su casa.

**_La fotografía de una campiña italiana_**

Querido Patriarca:

Espero ya no esté molesto conmigo, todo fue culpa de Shura, esa maldita cabra de las montañas, cuando lo encuentre verá lo que es bueno, echarme la culpa a mí, el malvado y feroz Mascara de la Muerte, no sabe con quien se mete!

Firma Mascara de la Muerte

Ps. Mi mamá le manda saludos, dice que pronto irá a visitarlo para llevarle un pastel de moras.

**_La fotografía de una corrida de toros_**

Querido Patriarca:

Llegamos hoy a Barcelona, el viaje fue tranquilo y sin más novedad que la de Aioros preguntando a cada rato como es España, le dije que pronto lo averiguaría, por eso voy a llevarlo a la guerra del tomate en Buñol, y luego a Pamplona, me hubiese gustado que Aldebaran nos acompañara, pero supongo que está muy contento en las escuelas de zamba en Río acompañado de lindas señoritas.

Ps. Vimos a Mu en Jamir, sigue estando tan agrio como siempre.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


	9. Tu salud no mejora

**Nota: **Capítulo noveno y novena vez que escribo los derechos de autor correspondientes a Kurumada y Cia. Que son los autores de Saint Seiya. Tengo otro corto capítulo porque ya tengo que terminar esta historia, puesto que no quiero que el pobre carnero sufra más… por lo menos hoy.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Las vacaciones de Mu 9**

Santuario, 5:30 p.m. Shaka regresa a la sexta casa, Virgo para descansar de un día agotador, ahora que es el asistente personal del patriarca, tiene que acostarse máximo a las seis de la tarde para tener las escasas 14 horas de sueño que el santo de Virgo necesita.

_-Hogar, dulce hogar_ –dice Shaka con los ojos medio cerrados –_allá voy al encuentro de mi dulce cama._

Sin fijarse Shaka entra en la casa de Virgo y se recuesta en su cama con forma de flor de loto.

_-No me quites las mantas que me hace frío_ –dijo Dokho jalando las cobijas.

_-Dokho! Que haces en mi cama!_

_-Shaka! Que haces tú en mi cama!_

_-Tu cama? es mi cama!_ –Shaka le quita las mantas a Dokho -_Y ahora vete de aquí que tuve un día muy pesado._

_-Me vas a echar de mi propia casa!_

_-Es mi casa! Que no te fijaste?_

_-No Señor yo no me muevo de aquí_ –dijo Dokho cruzando los brazos terco –_si alguien se va ir, eres tú!_

_-Te voy a sacar de aquí aunque sea a rastras _–Shaka sujeta a Dokho de las pijamas para sacarlo a rastras, pero en su intento se pica el dedo con un alfiler.

_-Ay! Por qué diablos duermes con alfileres?_

_-Es mi insignia_ –dijo Dokho orgullosamente –_al mejor caballero, la coloco en mi pijama porque en la armadura no hay como pegarla._

Claro que si leemos lo que dice la insignia dice al mejor cabello, concurso señorita Jacaranda 1914. Que tiempos aquellos, en los que Dokho fue joven una vez, claro que ahora tiene un cuerpo joven, aunque se le olvide al caballero de libra, si tan sólo pudiera volver en el tiempo cuando las cosas eran tan tranquilas sin más caballeros que él y Shion, sin todos estos mocosos dorados… pero un momento mientras Dokho está soñando algo le pasa a Shaka.

_-Rápido Dokho pásame una bendita!_ –dice Shaka sobresaltado

_-Tanto escándalo por un pinchazo?_ –dice Dokho sin darle importancia –_pareces niña chiquita. Que puede pasar?_

La respuesta no se hace esperar es que siendo Shaka la tricentésima quincuagésima tercera reencarnación de Buda, cualquier herida del iluminado formarán un río de sangre. Sino pregúntenle a Ikki

_-aquí está tu bendita_ –dice Dokho que al ver el enorme charco reacciona rápido y de donde puede consigue una bendita plástica –_que muchacho este, con razón eres tan sangrón._

_-Que decías Dokho?_

_-Que mejor voy a buscar algo con que limpiar el charco de sangre_ –Dokho se va a la primera casa, ya que de todos los caballeros, el único que conoce que barre su casa de vez en cuando en Mu.

Libra entra en la casa de Mu, preguntándose donde podrán estar los demás caballeros, no los ve hace tiempo, pero como la memoria a corto plazo de Dokho comienza a fallar, olvida rápidamente estas ideas cuando un sujeto rojo se materializa delante de él.

_-Socorro!_ –grita Dokho que corre despavorido –_el fantasma del barón rojo me quiere atrapar!_

Sube por todas casas hasta llegar a Virgo y hubiera hecho un gran escándalo si hubiera habido alguien que lo escuchara, pero sólo estaban él y Shaka.

_-Dokho, qué te sucede?_

_-Es horrible!_ –comenzó Dokho _–fui a la casa de Mu y allí encontré a… a… allí está!_

_-quien!_

_-el fantasma del Barón Rojo! _–dijo Dokho

_-Yo no soy ningún fantasma!_ –dijo Mu –_Y ya deberías darte cuenta Dokho de que los fantasmas no pueden hacerte daño._

_-Mu?_ –preguntó Shaka _–que fachas son esas? _

_-No es nada que te incumba!_ –dijo Mu molesto mirándose _–es por culpa de Shura._

_-Creí que te habías ido con Aldebaran, Saga y Kanon_ –dijo Dokho.

_-A esos ni me los menciones_

_-No, Mu se fue con Camus y Milo_ –corrigió Dokho _–verdad Mu?_

_-de ellos no quiero hablar_

_-Pero Marin me aseguró que te marchaste con Aioria y Afrodita?_ –continuó Shaka –_como es eso posible?_

_-QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR DEL TEMA!_ –y Mu comenzó a parpadear repetidamente del ojo derecho

_-Otra vez con lo del ojo derecho_ –dijo suspirando Shaka _–eso te pasa por elegir tan mal a tus compañeros de viaje._

_-Era lógico _–dijo Dokho observando el rostro de Mu –_Puedo ver que te fue mal en tus viajes por el mundo, porque no buscaste el descanso_

_-Seguro te fuiste a las discotecas y a los bares_ –siguió Shaka como si supiera exactamente donde estuvo el carnero –_o a ver algún espectáculo deplorable_

Mu sólo bajó la cabeza porque sabía bien que sus compañeros caballeros tenían razón, y no es que fuera el responsable directo, pero al menos debió hacer algo al respecto cuando las cosas comenzaron a salir mal.

_-Por eso están tan pálido Mu_ –dijo Dokho examinándolo como si fuera un doctor _–tus chakras están completamente desalineados._

_-Lo que necesitas es un baño_ –dijo Shaka, con el mismo tono de galeno de Dokho.

_-si, porque no me gusta el puré de tomate_ –Dijo Dokho oliendo la ropa de Mu.

_-Pues pensaba bañarme en cuanto llegué a mi casa_ –trató de defenderse Mu –_pero comote vi asustado vine a ver como estabas._

_-No es eso a lo que me refiero _–dijo Shaka –_necesitas un baño purificador de tu alma._

_-Exacto –_le siguió la corriente Dokho –_creo entender de lo que hablas._

_-Tú entiendes Dokho?_ –preguntó Mu

_-Por supuesto_ –dijo Shaka –_tenemos que ir a la India._

_-Tenemos me suena a manada _–dijo Mu desconfiado, ya que a fuerza de golpes el carnero se ha vuelto desconfiado.

_-Claro que sí_ –dijo Dokho –_no pensarás hacer ese viaje tan largo sólo._

_-Pues acompañado no me ha ido mejor _

_-Pero esto no será un viaje de placer Mu_ -dijo Shaka –_será más bien una peregrinación._

_-donde podrás poner en orden tus ideas y tu espíritu se elevará a un nivel superior._

_-ya te diste cuenta que con los excesos y el placer nos e logra nada, más que el vacío de tu alma_

_-Sólo la meditación te conducirá por el camino de la luz y la paz_

_-Está bien –_dijo Mu -iremos a la India, con tal de que terminen con su perorata de una vez.

_-Iremos a la India! Bien!_ –Shaka y Dokho chocaron palmas –_vamos a hacer las maletas!_

_-Un momento –_dijo Mu –_quien se ocupará de nuestras casas cuando no estemos_

_-Yo solucionaré eso _–dijo Dokho –_arreglaré todo para que Shion no note nuestra ausencia. Mientras Mu podrías darte un baño, enserio no me gusta el olor a puré de tomate._

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


	10. La India

**Nota: **ya se va acabando el fic, este es el penúltimo capitulo, creo, no estoy muy segura, pero de tener otro proyecto en mente se los haré saber, por el momento sólo tengo que informar que Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada y Toei.

Otro capítulo corto porque así escribo yo.

**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**

**Las vacaciones de Mu 10**

La India, hermoso país de exóticos colores y emociones fuertes, habitado por hombres morenos de miradas intensas y mujeres de largos cabellos negros vestidas con vivos colores. Si, la India es un bonito país, eso en las postales porque en Nueva Delhi, llegan tres visitantes a la ya de por sí poblada ciudad.

_-Cuanto humo_ –se quejó Mu –_y cuantas personas, crees que fue buena idea venir aquí?_

_-Cuando alguna de mis ideas fuera mala? –_dijo Shaka –_ahora que estás a bajo mi vigilancia…_

_-cual vigilancia? Ni que estuviera bajo palabra_ –dijo Mu algo exaltado –_además yo no hice nada malo, la policía francesa no puede venir hasta aquí o puede?_

_-No discutas con Shaka –_lo reprendió Dokho –_él sabe lo que hace, por cierto Shaka, que haces?_

_-Debemos purificar el alma de Mu_ –dijo Shaka –_para volver a alinear sus chakras, apuesto que tus últimas teletransportaciones no resultaron._

_-A decir verdad no_ –dijo Mu algo avergonzado –_es que me encontraba bajo una gran presión…_

_-Lo sabía –_interrumpió Shaka –_de ahora en adelante no volverás a usar tus poderes telekinéticos hasta que estés completamente recuperado._

_-Y como vamos a hacer que Mu se recupere?_ –preguntó Dokho

_-elemental mi querido Dokho_ –dijo Shaka casi sacando una pipa del bolsillo _–hay que bañar a Mu en las aguas del río sagrado Ganges._

_-te refieres a ese río atestado de gente?_ –dijo Mu –_no puedo, no traje conmigo mi traje de baño._

_-No seas tonto Mu, no te bañarás aquí _–dijo Shaka –_iremos río arriba, a un lugar menos poblado, un poco lejos de la civilización._

_-Es lógico –_acotó Dokho –_no podrás relajarte si las señoras te miran desnudo paseando por las orillas del río._

_-yo no pienso pasear desnudo por las orillas del río!_

_-Pero como dijiste que no tienes traje de baño, pues yo creí que…_

_-Dokho deja de molestar a Mu, y ayúdame con el equipaje_

_Verás como pronto con las frías aguas del río podrás descansar y olvidar tus penas_ –le siguió Dokho, levantando la pesada mochila que trajo Shaka

_-Penas de las que no soy responsable_ –dijo Mu _–a propósito, por qué llevas tanto equipaje._

_-Lo verás a su debido tiempo _–dijo Shaka -_vamos ahora, río arriba donde es menos poblado._

Y así los tres se fueron río arriba hasta donde llegó el camino. Cerca de las montañas siempre nevadas del Imalaya, terrenos pedregosos y gélidas aguas que van aumentando su cause a medida que pequeños riachuelos se unen hasta formar el sagrado río Ganges.

_-Ya llegamos?_ –preguntó Mu

_-Todavía falta_ –dijo Shaka –_debemos continuar a pie por aquel sendero. Por lo pronto Mu te encargarás de llevar el equipaje_

_-Y por qué yo?_

_-Por que no puedo pedirle a Dokho, sabes que es tu mayor y le debemos obediencia_

_-en ese caso deberías hacerme caso a mí ya que soy mayor por cinco meses._

_-Pero quien te guiará por el sinuoso sendero que nos espera_ –dijo Shaka aun con los ojos cerrados –_yo habré de llevarlos por el buen camino._

Shaka dio un paso adelante pero tropezó con una piedra del camino y se fue de cara al piso.

_-Y tú quieres guiarnos? Caeremos al primer barranco que encontremos_ –le dijo Mu.

_-No es que me tropecé, esta piedra no es más que un karma de mi pasado, estaba predestina a atravesarse en mi camino –_dijo Shaka acomodando su cabellera atrás –_andando pues, no es bueno molestar a tu guía espiritual o puede lanzarte del primer barranco que encuentre_

_-cuando dijo que teníamos que estar lejos de la civilización no bromeaba_ –le dijo Mu a Dokho al oído.

_-Cuando has visto que Shaka bromee alguna vez._

_-Tienes razón_ –dijo Mu cargando la pesada mochila que Shaka le había dado para cargar _–Nunca vi que Shaka hablara en broma, o enserio, la verdad no sé como es que habla Shaka, pero tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Al menos este lugar es más pacífico que los otros que he visitado, puede que aquí halle la paz que estoy buscando._

Paz que se muestra esquiva en un lugar llamado santuario.

_-Hola! No, número equivocado_ –Shion colgó el teléfono y resopló cansado, se había pasado casi toda la mañana contestando extrañas llamadas de sujetos que ni conocía –_Hola! No, no pedimos ningún embarque de bananas urgente! Pero donde está Shaka? Shaka, Shaka!_

Afuera de la oficina del patriarca

_-Ve Shiryu después de todo fue tu maestro el que nos metió en este lío_ –dijo Ikki

_-Pero si me ve Shion se va a dar cuenta de todo_ –dijo Shiryu –_yo no quiero entrar solo._

_-No se dará cuenta _–dijo Hyoga –_ese nuevo peinado te queda bien_

_-Está sonando otra vez el teléfono del patriarca_ –dijo preocupado Shun escuchando el persistente ring ring de la oficina del templo del gran maestro.

_-Hola! No! Nosotros no vendemos ningún cuadro_ –respondió enojado Shion –_que se han creído, que traficamos con obras de arte!_

Shion salió del templo, no sin antes lanzar el teléfono por la ventana. Furioso como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que era inalámbrico y seguiría sonando.

_-Shaka necesito que…_ -Shion jamás mostró un rostro tan sorprendido como aquel día –_tú! Tú no eres Shaka… que haces aquí? Por qué estás vestido así!_

_-No sé_ –dijo el confundido Shiryu _–anoche estaba cenando cuando de repente sentí un golpe y amanecí aquí._

_-Pero tu cabellos, porque está rubio?_

_-Mi cabello está rubio? –_dijo Shiryu simulando mal sorpresa

_Donde está Shaka?_

_-Se fue de vacaciones con Mu y Dokho _–respondió Ikki sin el menor remordimiento.

_-De vacaciones? Pero sólo envié a Mu_ –dijo Shion enojado –_Seiya llama a Aioros y a Shura para que se encarguen del santuario mientras me encargo de esos dos._

_-Aioros no está, se fue con Shura al quinto infierno_ –dijo Seiya _–eso fue lo que me contestaron cuando les pregunté el día que salían._

_-Pero Shura estaba castigado_ –se dijo a sí mismo Shion _-Hyoga ve a llamar a tu maestro._

_-Mi maestro?_ –dijo Hyoga tragando saliva _–todavía no regresa de Paris con Milo, fueron con Mu de vacaciones._

_-Camus y Milo también? –_dijo más enojado Shion –_Entonces llama a Afrodita_

_-Tampoco está en casa _–dijo Shun –_me encargó regar sus flores cuando se fue con Mu y Aioria._

_-Esos dos también!_ –Shion ya estaba más que enojado –_entonces vayan a llamar a Saga._

_-Eso no se va a poder –_dijo Shiryu –_se fue a Río con Kanon, Mu y Aldebaran._

_-Que no hay nadie en el santuario!_

Los chicos de bronce negaron con la cabeza.

_-Ahora mismo los traigo, tienen muchas cosas que explicarme!_

**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**


	11. hasta que volviste!

**Nota: **al fin el onceavo capítulo, de este fic de Saint Seiya de Kurumada y Cia. No me queda más que agradecer sus reviews, todos ellos. Gracias por prestarme algo de su tiempo para leer mi historia.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

**Las vacaciones de Mu 11**

Los chicos de bronce se quedaron solos y quietos en el lugar como si esperaran que se desatara la peor de las tormentas, ni siquiera Ikki se atrevía a molestar, sólo Seiya, que escuchaba el insistente ring de un teléfono y que no lograba descubrir de donde venía ese sonido.

_-Aquí estás! –_dijo Shion apareciendo a lado de una enorme caja de Bananas _–creías que disfrazándote te ibas a escapar de mí, sal de una vez Mu!_

Shion pateo la caja que se partió en dos, pero dentro no estaba Mu, en su lugar tres caballeros cayeron de panza en el frío piso de mármol.

_-Quítate de encima que me encajas tu codo en las costillas_ –se quejó Aldebaran

_-No puedo moverme_ –dijo Kanon agarrándose el pie derecho _–mi pie está torcido, mira como quedó para el otro lado._

_-Ese es mi pie! –_le dijo Saga –_y me lo estás torciendo._

_-Ay disculpa –_dijo Kanon.

-_Dejen de decir tonterías y rápido díganme donde está Mu_ –Shion levantó a los gemelos.

_-Eso mismo queríamos saber_ –dijo Aldebaran

_-Nos abandonó el primer día que llegamos a Río_ –se quejó Saga

_-Y eso que fuimos a un espectáculo muy bonito_ –siguió Kanon.

_-Parece que no estaba conforme con el alojamiento y se desapareció._

_-Llevándose todo el dinero_

_-no teníamos para la fianza digo los boletos de regreso, por eso tuvimos que escondernos en esta caja._

_-Y los demás? –_preguntó el patriarca _–donde están Camus y los otros? Hyoga, cuéntame todo lo que sepas._

_-yo no sé nada –_dijo el cisne –_no desde que se fueron a Paris con Milo…_

_-Con que Paris, no?_ –dijo Shion más enojado –_veremos si vuelven a ver la vida en rosa?_

Shion se desapareció por unos momentos y después apareció con Camus y Milo agarrados de las orejas. Milo iba sosteniendo en la mano derecha lo que parecía ser la parte superior de un diminuto bikini.

_-Ay! No apriete tanto maestro Shion_ –se quejó _–rayos! Justo cuando la muchacha…_

Milo se detuvo en seco al ver la mirada furiosa de Shion.

_-Que era lo que decías Milo? _

_-yo… decía…_ -Milo escondió rápidamente la prenda de vestir en su bolsillo –_No sabía que era un club nudista, Camus no me dijo que lo que significaba la palabra nudité!_

_-Como si no te lo hubieras podido imaginar_ –le respondió Camus.

_-Basta! Luego me darán sus explicaciones, lo que quiero saber es donde está Mu._

_-Se fue sin decirnos nada –_dijo Milo

_-y eso que estábamos tan a gusto en el museo_ –siguió Camus

_-De repente tomó sus cosas y se marchó_

_-No quiso decirnos el porque_

_-luego arreglaré cuentas con ustedes, primero tengo que encontrar a Mu y los demás –_dijo Shion buscando el cosmo de su desparecido alumno _–creo que ya lo hallé!_

Shion se marcha por unos cuantos segundos con Afrodita de muy mal humor y Aioria con un extravagante vestido y más maquillado que el santo de la última casa.

_-Gran Patriarca!_ –exclamó Aioria al ver que estaba otra vez en el santuario –_Gracias! Gracias! De todo corazón yo sabía que usted no podía defraudarme y me salvaría!_

_-Que fachas son esas? –_dijo Saga mirando a Aioria

_-que guardado se lo tenía_ –dijo Camus

_-con razón Marin lo botó_ –acotó Kanon.

_-Ustedes cállense!_ –les gritó el León dorado –_todo es culpa de Afrodita!_

_-Mi culpa! Tu fuiste el que me robó la corona_! –se quejó afrodita –_de no haber sido por ti a mi me hubieran elegido como su majestad en el carnaval!_

_-Eso es más lógico_ –dijo Milo –_afrodita reina del carnaval gay_

_-Que yo no soy gay!_ –le gritó Afrodita.

_-si claro_ –dijo Shion –_entonces Mu no está con ustedes?_

_-Estaba, se fue antes de la elección_ –dijo _Afrodita –parece que se dio cuenta de que no tenía la mínima oportunidad_

_-Tendré que seguir buscando _–Shion vuelve a concentrarse y al momento desparece y vuelve a aparecer a lado de Mascara de la Muerte con los pantalones doblados hasta las rodillas y los pies cubiertos de un rojo líquido.

_-Mascara has visto a Mu?_ –preguntó Shion

_-estuvo por casa hace unos días_ –respondió Mascara de la Muerte –_pero se fue a buscar a Shura._

_-Tendré que ir por él_ –Shion se desapareció del lugar que para estas alturas ya estaba molesto con medio mundo, si no era que primero tenía que encontrar a su oveja extraviada, los caballeros se las hubieran visto negras inmediatamente

_-oye Mascara_ –dijo Afrodita –_extraño atuendo, que estabas haciendo?_

_-Yo?_ - Mascara de la Muerte dudo por un momento –_estuve asesinando gente inocente, muaja ja ja ja! Ves? Esta es su sangre que corría como ríos!_

_-No me parece sangre –_dijo Kanon –_huele a jugo de uvas…_

Pero Kanon no pudo continuar porque apareció el patriarca muy agitado con Shura y Aioros a su lado.

_-No pensará enojarse con nosotros gran Patriarca_ –decía Aioros

_-Como íbamos a saber que aparecería justo cuando pensaba ensartarle las banderillas al toro_ –dijo Shura

_-Ya van dos Shura_ –dijo Shion molesto –_por lo menos debiste prevenirme del toro furioso que se acercaba_

_-es que ustedes los extranjeros no entienden nuestras costumbres_ –dijo Shura –_por eso le estaba enseñando a Aioros…._

Shura no pudo continuar porque vio como Shion cambiaba de rojo a morado por el coraje.

_-y digo yo_ –dijo Aioros para no ser blanco de la ira del patriarca –_no sería mejor que sólo se dedique a traer a los caballeros que faltan con sus poderes telekinéticos, es decir usted puede hacer eso sin necesidad de ir hasta el lugar._

Fue como si Shion contara hasta diez, de inmediato se le borró el mal humor de la cara

_-Aioros, eres brillante, por eso tenías que ser el patriarca _

Saga sólo dio un respingo de nariz.

Shion se concentró hasta ubicar a los caballeros restantes, y cuando hizo esto los trajo inmediatamente.

En medio de la sala aparecieron Shaka y Dokho algo confundidos y un Mu completamente mojado, que miraba los rostros enfadados de todos los caballeros

_-ahora bien Mu, que tienes que decir_? –dijo amenazadoramente Shion

_-Que no volveré a pedir vacaciones jamás_ –dijo Mu –_prefiero quedarme en el santuario para siempre._

_-que bueno!_ –dijo Saori que estaba en la puerta _–podrías firmar este documento?_

_-lo que sea –_dijo Mu –_espero que con esto baste._

_-sí_ –dijo Saori –_como representante del sindicato de trabajadores del santuario acabas de aceptar la renuncia a cualquier vacación, bono de antigüedad, horas extras y todo lo demás_

_-Un momento –_dijo Saga –_desde cuando es Mu nuestro representante?_

_-Desde que yo lo nombré –_dijo Saori –_ahora a llevarle este documento a los de la OIT_

_-Patriarca teléfono para usted_ –dijo Seiya que apareció con el aparato en la mano, porque el comedido caballito había ido hasta afuera a recoger el teléfono.

_-contestaré en mi oficina _-dijo Shion.

_-Bueno yo ya me voy_ –dijo Mu saliendo del lugar después de Saori

Los demás caballeros lo siguieron con la mirada, todavía molestos.

_-Y si saben lo que les conviene olvidarán los viajecitos que hicimos_ –dijo Mu –_porque hay cosas que no quisiera que se entere mi maestro, pero si me pregunta, tendré que decirle todo_

_-Todo? _–dijeron todos juntos tragando saliva

_-todo_ –respondió tácitamente Mu.

Mientras en la oficina del patriarca

_-Que! No, nosotros no tenemos la Monalissa en nuestro poder_ –decía Shion irritado –_busquen bien!_

Colgó el teléfono, y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Mientras el teléfono volvió a sonar

_-Patriarca, es para usted_ –dijo otra vez el Pegaso –_es de la INTERPOL._

El ojo derecho de Shion comenzó a parpadear sin control.

_-Se ve que tiene el mismo mal que Mu_ –dijo Dokho que entró a la oficina del patriarca

_-Ya conoces la cura para el stress Dokho_ –dijo Shaka

_-ustedes saben como aliviarme de mis males?_ –preguntó Shion

_-Claro, nosotros curamos a Mu_ –dijo Dokho

_-apuesto a que nunca lo viste con tantas ganas de trabajar_ –siguió Shaka

Shion negó con la cabeza.

_-Pero recuerda que debes hacer lo que te digamos_ –dijo Dokho.

Un día más tarde encontramos a Shion, Shaka y Dokho en la India.

_-Cuando hablaron de purificar mi alma en las sagradas aguas del río Ganges no creí que se tratara de esto!_ –dijo Shion con casco y salvavidas sobre un bote inflable que iba a gran velocidad por los rápidos del sagrado río.

_-No te parece divertido? _–dijo Shaka.

_-Es mejor que la otra vez!_ –dijo Dokho con un remo en la mano.

En otro lugar, en un centro comercial en Oriente.

_-QUE! Cómo que mi tarjeta de crédito está sin fondos?_

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-FIN-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


End file.
